


Sex Slaved

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum drinking, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Grief/Mourning, Lesbian Sex, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending, Triggers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pussy licking, ressurection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel kidnaps reader and her a sex slave!!! Reader has one fucked up life!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel saw as this beautiful young lady was just shopping. Ever since he had free time. Made room for other darker activities. This lady had no ideal what hell woul come her way. The things that he would do to her or more like make her do. Castiel wanted her now. Castiel saw as she walked home. Waiting til she slept and he just took her away.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was waking up and going to her kitchen for a snack. That was when she noticed or more like felt the metal at her wrists and ankles. She saw that she was fully nude and spread at her legs. That her mouth was gagged horrifyling so. This was scary for her too.

"(Y/n), You tired to run and hide from me. Told you, You are mine's only!" said Castiel slyly.

She knew that her running from Castiel was only a temporary thing. That eventually she would be caught by him. (Y/n) felt Castiel's hand go to her terrorified body with laughter.

"I'm going to have fun with you all over again. You will obey me or die!" said Castiel darkly.

Castiel saw that (Y/n) had been shaking quite violiently. He looked at her tiny figure in pure wonder and adoration. That, He was going to put his mark all over her body by him.

"(Y/n), I'm going to fucking ruin you. Going to devastate you. Make you relize that you have no where you can hide or run. As to where i will not find you." said Castiel darkly so.

He pulled out a tracking device of angelic brand on her. Putting all sorts of symbols that would allow him to know as to where she was at. That, He could find her easily enough.

"(Y/n), I get why you ran from me. But, Your efforts were and are futile!" said Castiel slyly.

(Y/n) eyed as Castiel was marking her flesh. That, He had gone dark only on her now sadly. She was able to run from him for years. Years of not being able to be found out.

"(Y/n), You must think i was a fool. That, I was really ever done with you!" said Castiel.

(Y/n) saw as Castiel was nearing her body again. He had seen that scared look in her eyes. That one look had spurred him on. He began to bite and kissed her scared flesh. It was his heaven now. (Y/n) saw as many marks lined her body. Castiel made his way to her clit. (Y/n) tried to close her legs to Castiel. But, There was a spreader bar to keep them open. He shoved his fingers into her dripping hole. This had gotten her soaken wet.

"I see me just touching you has you wet. Did not see that coming, slut!" snarled Castiel.

He felt as he worked her open for his massive girth. He saw that she was wanting to fight. That, She wasn't in the mood. But, Her wet pussy said a whole different thing now.  
"It will be so much better if you gave in. You such a fucking tramp for me!" said Castiel.

Tears had worked themselves out of (Y/n)'s eyes. Fear had taken hold of her whole body. Castiel hadn't been able to do much else. He saw her glistening pussy. Wondering if she still tasted as sweet as he remembered her to be. He got between her legs and ate her.

"Fuck me! You still taste amazingly sweet still. Bet you knew i would eat you out. Going to make you cum so hard. Bet, I'll give you a taste if you are a good girl!" said Castiel.

He licked her swollen clit with absolutly no mercy. She knew that he had a gift for making her cum quite violently. That, He used her body for his sole pleasure only now.

"Your such a good whore, aren't you? Bet, You lay in wake of this moment!" said Castiel.

Castiel spread her tiny pussy lips with his expert fingers. Delving into wet warmth with his skilled tongue. Learning how her pussy worked again. Feeling and seeing her sadden.

"Your a lucky lil bitch that i even touch you. Cannot wait for Dean to get here. He is going to tear you a new one. He is a demon now. With even better tricks too!" said Castiel slyly.

Castiel had his weeping cock straining to be inside of her. To make that prefect pussy bled from the harsh pounding he was going to give her. Fucking wreck her to bits soon. (Y/n) saw as Castiel was intent on making her release. Castiel wasn't going to win ever.

"I just wish you would've left me alone. That, You found another victim!" thought (Y/n).

"But, I wouldn't want any other victim. All, I ever wanted was just you!" said Castiel slyly.

He went at her for another few minutes til he felt her clench up and came. Cum was all over his face. (Y/n) knew what Castiel had done to her. Using his grace upon her sadly. He kept at it for atleast a few hours of orgasm after orgasmis release. She was spent now cause of him using use powers on her. Castiel then came away from her cunt now.

"I'm going to fuck you with no mercy. Going to fill you up my slutty pet!" said Castiel now.

Castiel got between her shaky legs and slammed into her. Hearing her scream even with the gag in her mouth. That, She was trying to fight off another orgasm. Til he rubbed her tiny clit. Seeing the orgasm tear through her whole body. He felt her velvet feeling pussy clench onto his cock so prefectly. Gripping her hips into his hands and ramming her.

"You have a prefect body, whore. Bet, You'll be our whore soon enough. Taking two huge cocks into all your small holes. Going to open you up so well!" said Castiel slyly to (Y/n).

He again gripped her hips and he saw the fight in her eyes. This spurred him on hornily.  
"You wanna know as to why this is happening? You were promised to me!" sai Castiel.

He canted his hips into her hips harshly and gave her no room for fight. She wasn't in the mood to fight. Castiel poured another round of grace forced release upon her now. Making it last for three whole hours. That, He had his cum dripping out of her pussy now. 

"Geez Cas, You really made her release. Trying to kill her or something!" snarled Dean now.

"No, I wasn't Dean. Needed to teach the lil bitch whom she belongs to!" said Castiel slyly.

"I see you didn't touch her ass yet, just pussy. Going to break you in again!" said Dean.

Dean wasn't one to use lube on her. He propped her ass up and he rammed her ass yet again. The scream that she had let out from the brutal thrusts. Dean loved (Y/n)'s ass. So prefectly bubbly and grabable for good long hard fuck. Taking it quite roughly so now.

"You shouldn't have tired to think you could run. Especially from us!" said a stern Dean.

Dean saw that her pussy was looking quite abused. But, He was demon now and he used his demonic powers on her. Fucking that tight cunt she had on her. Castiel had in addition used his grace too. To ampt up the release on her. Her whole body was in too much overstimulation. Castiel and Dean saw that release after release poured out now.

"Look at our prefect lil slut. Just the way she takes it all is a wonder to behold!" said Dean.

"Dean, The slut will need a break for five minutes. She needs it soon!" said Castiel to Dean.

Dean had taken a few more hours to fuck her tiny ass again and again. Spilling his hot cum inside her ass. There was blood there aswell as cum. That, She was crying sadly so. (Y/n) knew that this would happen to her. It was only a matter of time before it did sadly. Castiel and Dean had talked about what they would do to her next. This was there fun. Castiel had taken the gag out of her mouth. She was gasping for precious and quickly so.


	2. Chapter 2

As (Y/n) was gasping for air from the gag being in her mouth. Castiel and Dean saw that she freaking the hell out. Castiel stood as he watched Dean slip inside (Y/n)'s pretty pink pussy. Seeing him grip her hips and rubbing her tiny clit. The whimpers that had came out of her. Castiel had gripped her brests in his hands and lapped up her sensitive nipples. (Y/n) hated how her body betrayed her. That it was so responsive and alert now.

"Oh (Y/n), We are going to have so much fun with you. That your our bitch!" said Dean.

"Please, You really don't have to do this to me. Just let me go now, please!" said (Y/n).

"We really think you should shut your whore mouth up. Going to gag you!" said Castiel.

(Y/n) saw as Castiel was stroking his cock. Castiel saw this and forced his cock down her throat. Tears were steaming down her face. To Dean, It was the hottest thing to him. Castiel felt her devine mouth just take his massive girth. Moments later he came in her mouth. (Y/n) knew she expected to drink his cum. So, She did and almost gagged up.

"Aww, Look a lil cum slut. Drinking your cum like a pro. Nearly gagged though!" said Sam.

"Sammy, We are gld that you made. Going to show this bitch a lesson!" said Castiel slyly.

"(Y/n) really thought she could run from us. Damned tramp is our bitch!" said Sam evily.

Sam had gone over and saw her wetly soaked pussy redden. That, It had taken a beating. Sam kicked Dean off of (Y/n) and got inside of her. That, She was so very tightly small.

"You have the prefect pussy, bitch. That your our bitch to do as we please!" said Sam.

Sam had roughly taken (Y/n) and possible positions. That, He bite into her flesh and drank from her. (Y/n) was scared that she ws going to die here. Most likely she was too. Sam pumped his angry livid cock into her swollen heat. Reveling in how it was milking him. That, It was like his ultimate heaven and paradise. (Y/n) was crying buckets sadly.

"Please Sam, I really co not want to die here. Help me escape from here!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"(Y/n), I swear that i will gag you again. If you don't shut the fuck up!" roared Castiel slyly.

(Y/n) had whimpered in pain as Sam hit that sweet spot. Dean had used his powers to shut her up. (Y/n) was going to have to use a power she left long ago. Calling her father into this. Crowley was going to be so mad at her. But, It'd well worth it to her anyways. Crowley had shown up and saw that her daughter was getting raped. This angered him.

"Boys. Boys. Boys. Never really learned your fucking lesson. Did you!" snarled Crowley.

Crowley had flung the guys off of his daughter. Taking her restraints off of her. His demon possi took her to hell to get her tended to. He would talk to her later on sternly so. (Y/n) knew more or less what her punishment would be. That, it was well worth to her.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n)! (Y/n)! I told you what would happen if you disobeyed me!" said Crowley.  
"Father, Do what it is that you must out of me. It will be well worth it!" said (Y/n) to him.

Crowley had put (Y/n) to sleep for indefinite amount of time. Storing her away from those guys. Til he deemed it was okay for her to come out. Crowley hated doing so too. But, He saw how banged up she had gotten. It was for the best. To allow her to heal up.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam, Dean ,and Castiel were stewing in total anger and rage. That, They weren't in the mood. Crowley would have hidden her well. That, There was no way to get to her now. Dean had decided that Sam going to be a immortal. Sam and Dean were Demons now. Castiel was an angel of the lord. He was already immortal and hence lived forever now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Ten long years later and Crowley had woken her up. That, She looked as beautiful as the day she was born. (Y/n) had felt better and Crowley knew it too. (Y/n) hugged her father.

"Father, I am awaiting your instructions for me. What do you want?" asked (Y/n) calmly.

"I want you to go to my office and wait. I will come to you soon!" said Crowley to (Y/n).

(Y/n) had gone to her fathers office in hell. That was when Lucifer came at her furiously.

"(Y/n), Those Winchesters and Feathers are always wanting you. Why?" asked Lucifer.

"Because, That is none of your business dark feathers. Go fuck Meg!" snarled (Y/n) madly.

(Y/n) had locked herself in fathers chambers. She drank from the liquor he had in his chambers. A young lady came her way. Stopping to just glare at (Y/n) with malice slyly.

"The fuck are you staring at? My father not fucking you enough. Jealous!" said (Y/n).

"You his spoiled lil slut of a daughter. I do not think so. Miss ya here!" said Herletta hotly.

"Herletta, You do well to behave yourself. My father will want that sweet cunt!" said (Y/n).

Herletta and (Y/n) had made small talk til Crowley came in. Smirking at them both widely.

"Well aren't you two cozying up again? Do not let me interupt any fun!" said Crowley to her.

"Father, I have waited all day. Not that i mind much. Tell me what else to do!" said (Y/n).

"I want you to stay here where it is safe. Winchester and feathers are abound. They are still trying to get to you. Bet, Your going to try to escape again. Lucifer was quite mad at you for earlier. Might have you court Adam and marry him." said Crowley to (Y/n) slyly.  
"You know Father, I might just settle myself for Adam. Not that i will mind much. Atleast, It give me a reason to stay here. To have a next in line after you ofcourse!" said (Y/n) slyly.

"My brilliant daughter thinking ahead of me. That is a good plan for me!" snarled Crowley.

(Y/n) had scampered off to go get her intended. To have him all to herself and marry him. To give a big fuck you to both Dean and Sam Winchester. Along with that angel Castiel. Adam was all too pleased that they would be able to cause all the hell upon earth soon. Crowley had married both Adam and (Y/n) together. To be next in line for the hell soon.

"(Y/n) and Adam, You have my blessing to cause all the hell you want!" said Crowley slyly.

(Y/n) and Adam had been able to roam earth for four decades. Four marvelous decades of hell upon Earth. That, They made for a kick ass torture team. Spilling guts and blood.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and Sam heard that (Y/n) was married to there little brother Adam. That, They were causing for havoc and torture. Castiel was madden that he was unable to keep her his. But, Again he would be able to change that for good. Make her obey them and them only. They were coming up with a plan to take down Adam. Tear them apart and for good too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Adam and (Y/n) had been fucking quite brutally in a pool of blood. Tasting the fear that that couple had felt. Before they had died. That, They were a puddle of nothingness now. (Y/n) had felt no shame and roamed around nude as the day she was born. Adam would take her anyway he could. Fucking her sweet shaven tight cunt. She was his wife now. (Y/n) loved how Adam would enforce her sucking him off. Til his hot cum shot down her throat. Her drinking it all down and loving his tasty cum. That deviancy in them both too.


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/n) was needing to be alone for a little bit of time. That, Is until she saw Adam coming her way. Wondering why that was now. Adam hauled her into a random room nearby too. He had cuffed her to the bed ripping off her clothes. Then, He got himself nude aswell.

"Adam, I thought i said i needed an hour for the next round. Go away!" said (Y/n) slyly so.

"What makes you think that i am Adam? Gonna fuck your tight pussy!" snarled Castiel.

At that very moment, Castiel had turned back to his true form. He was looking quite angry and horny. He bent his fingers inside of her. Angling it so it hit her sweet spot too.

"You really thought that you would be able to escape me. Your mine's!" said Castiel slyly.

He kept making her cum and cum all over again. That, He was also using his grace to fuck her into the midle of next week. (Y/n) felt at that moment it was all over for her sadly. Castiel had bent to lick her swollen clit. Not liking the taste of Adam's cum there.

"You are an animal. A cruel monster. A nightmare at night of terror!" sobbed (Y/n) sadly.

"You still taste of that fool. Going to punish you and make you bleed!" snarled Castiel.

He took his fingers out of her beaten pussy. Seeing, The fear that had crept up in her heart. He positioned himself at her beaten core. Ready to fuck her into the mattress too.

"You how hard i am going to fuck you? The pretty screams you will yell!" snarled Castiel.

He rammed himself all the way. Til he was balls deep inside of her. Holding her tiny hips down and bruising them up. Bending down and biting her flesh. Hearing her yell of pain.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and Sam had Adam nice and restrained. They had a talk of what they would do to him. Looking at there younger brother with hatred and fury. Adam heard from a distance that (Y/n) was getting hurt. At that moment, He felt utterly helpless and powerless sadly. Knowning as to what was going on. Dean and Sam saw this and started to laugh at him. Adam looked at both his older brothers with hostility and rage. He was going to kill them. Kill them both for holding him here. That, He wasn't going to show any mercy ever now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Hours had gone by and his victory was all over (Y/n). He pulled his clothes on and left. (Y/n) had been relentlessly fucked brutally and biten up. She was in for it now furiously. Moments later on is when Dean had entered the room. (Y/n) had feared Dean the most.

"Lil girl, You are in for it now. Going to tear that pretty pussy up!" snarled Dean to (Y/n).

Dean had taken to pummeling her into her flesh. Skin was slapping against skin. Hands that would mark up her skin. Dents that would be caused and left. Animals that there are.

"Dean, I beg that you give me mercy. I want to live and grow happy!" wailed (Y/n) to Dean.

"The only happiness that you will feel is through this cock inside of you!" said Dean slyly.

Dean had ripped into her flesh and blood spilled out of her. Dripping onto the bed below her. Dean had taken the liberty of rubbing harsh circles on her beaten clit. He saw that she was spasming. That, Orgasm after orgasm tore her wide open. He relished this now.

"You like it when you are dominanted? That, You love a good long hard fuck!" said Dean.

Dean had been choking her while he fucked her. Seeing her eyes near bug out of there shockets. (Y/n) had been thrown against all of the funiture in that room she was kept in.  
"Oh (Y/n), You make any guys dick happy. Your such whorish cunt for us!" snarled Dean.

(Y/n) had been laying on the bed passed out cold. Dean had handcuffed her to the bed. He had left the room after he was done getting clothed. Sam was waiting his turn now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean had gone back to the room that had been keeping Adam. Sam was watching as Castiel was fucking Adam in his tight ass. Clawing his marks into him and yelling at him. Sam knew that it was his turn now. That, Dean was done with her. Sam was happy now. He had left the room and took of to (Y/n)'s room. Dean had kept watching this happily so.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Sam strood into (Y/n)'s room seeeing that she was passed out cold. But, At that very moment he didn't care. He slapped her awake. Seeing, The fear that she was having now.

"(Y/n), Our lil bitch is going to take a fucking from Sammy now. Mine's!" said Sam madly.

Sam had tossed her onto her stomach and slammed her tiny ass. Whipping around and rubbing her clit and able to be holding her down. (Y/n) hated how her body was so weak. That, She was being used up this way. No matter how hard she would run and hide. It wouldn't matter atall or ever. These demons now would always have there so called fun upon her. Sam heard a whimper from (Y/n). This had spurred him on and roughly went.

"(Y/n), You have a body to die for. You should know better by now!" said Sam cruelly so.

"Sam, You have a nack to shut the fuck up. Whine too much anyways!" said (Y/n) meanly.

"Oh, I whine too much. You never knew how to hide better. Always caught!" said Sam slyly.

Hours yet again had went by and (Y/n) lay spent. Sam strood out of there with his victory. That, He had fucked her the way he wanted to. (Y/n)'s body was there's for the taking.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean and Castiel saw that Adam was throughly fucked out. Dean had directed Castiel on what he had wanted to see. That, He was wanted him bloody and cum filled all over now. Sam had came in and saw that. It was the hottest thing he ever saw. Adam was hurting. Hurting that he was hurt all over and that his wife (Y/n) was too. He was pissed off now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) knew that she had played a dangerous game. That, No matter where she ran or hid. These demons would follow her. Wishing that there was some hope of a miracle to occur. A bright light appeared in her room. Seeing, That it was the angel Hannah there looking sad and mad. Hannah had been able to get her free. Taking her mangled body away now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Castiel was on his way back to (Y/n). He was going to fuck her beaten and swollen cunt. He opened the door and she was gone. He looked into the bathroom and she wasn't there either. He ha looked into the closet and not there either. She was simply gone too.


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah had taken (Y/n) to heaven to heal up. She was mangled and just bone now. (Y/n) knew that she was like no other being. Her mother was Noami and Crowley her dad. Hannah made sure that she was safe. Because, Hannah and Noami were good friends. It hurt Hannah to see her friends daughter this way. Poor thing had lost her mother young. Now, Her friends daughter was suffering. That, She had been hurt too much in this life.

"(Y/n), I wish that all this hadn't happened to you. That you were safe!" said Hannah sadly.

"Hannah, I am safe being here. That, You came and heard me. Thanks!" said (Y/n) brokenly.

"(Y/n), They hurt you and needed to be saved. Came at the right time!" said Hannah calmly.

"Hannah, I don't want to go back there. Save my husband, please!" said (Y/n) so sweetly.

"I will see what i can do for you. Taking a risk with you here!" said Hannah to (Y/n) madly.

Hannah had left (Y/n) to rest up and sleep. (Y/n) had slept for days on end to heal up now. Hannah had been able to get Adam. Adam was in heaven hesling aswell now by (Y/n). Adam saw that (Y/n) had rougher than him. Seeing that her body was marked up.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Castiel, Dean ,and Sam were all frantic for (Y/n). That, She was missing and Adam aswell. Meaning they had to go and fuck themselves. Missing there hot piece of meat. It had occured that maybe they could call Crowley. But, Last time it hadn't gone well atall. Castiel wanted (Y/n) more now and was itching for her. To be inside of her and roughly. When he got her again. It would be her very last breath and day. He was going to kill her.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) and Adam had been able to heal up with'in weeks. The angels made sure that they were fed and hydrated. Getting in regular training to defend themselves properly for anything that came there way. (Y/n) had put in hours in defensive strategies. Adam had taken the liberty of learning enchantments in enochian. To arm himself against demons.

"Hannah, I am still having troubles. Does this come first or this?" asked Adam to her now.

"You will need to sound to this out first and then you can start after!" said Hannah calmly.

(Y/n) had been sparring with Gadreel. He was teaching her all sorts of defensive poses. Gadreel had somehow survived what he had done to himself. (Y/n) was his best student. Hannah saw the way Gadreel stared at her. It made her very uncomfortable and furious.  
(Y/n) was done with sparring lessons. Going to take a shower and go eat something too.  
"Gadreel, I see how you look at (Y/n). She is a married lady to Adam!" snarled Hannah.

"You really think that you will be able to stop me. I will have her soon!" said Gadreel slyly.

Hannah had her angel blade out ready to fight Gadreel. Gadreel had spent too long on this. He was going to have (Y/n). All of the sudden, More angels backed Hannah in this.

"(Y/n) and Adam have suffered enough. Just leave them alone brother!" said Luke to him.

"Luke, I only want (Y/n) and that sweet devine body she has. We can share!" said Gadreel.

"Gadreel, I will not share her. You need to back down now! Or else!" said Luke to Gadreel.

"Hey Gadreel, You need to teach me how to shoot an arrow soon, please!" said (Y/n) slyly.

Gadreel held a knife to (Y/n)'s throat. Adam was hearing noises of fighting and went running towards the noise. Seeing, That Gadreel had taken his wife (Y/n) away fearfully.

"Hannah, What in the world just happened? Gadreel took my wife away!" said Adam madly.

"We are going to do everything in our power to find her. You need to relax!" said Hannah.

Hannah had assembled a team to scout out for (Y/n). Adam was crying yet again sadly.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~  
Gadreel had gagged and chained (Y/n) to the bed below her. He taken the liberty of taking off all her clothes. (Y/n) was shaking in fear now cause of Gadreel. She knew as to what was to come next. That, Gadreel was going to rape her. He wasn't going to show her mercy. Never did while they were training. Gadreel saw that (Y/n) was his for the taking. He saw her relize this and he was happy. They were going to have fun together.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Castiel had been very cautious as to when (Y/n) would show up. That moment was going to be epic. He felt her enter the world and went to her. Gadreel was pounding her for he was worth. Jutting his hips into hers without mercy. Castiel was turned on now. He slammed his cock into her open mouth. Gadreel was snarling at her with curse words. Sam and Dean felt her presence too. Seeing, Gadreel and Castiel take her roughly. Sam had taken her sweet ass harshly with no lube. Dean had been receiving a handjob. Months had flown by this way. Covering her in bruises, bites, cum ,and sweat heavily so.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Adam was in agony again cause his wife was getting hurt. He could feel her getting hurt. That, He was powerless and helpess now. Hannah was hurting cause Adam was hurting. Having no luck in finding (Y/n). That, She knew she was getting hurt all over again sadly. Adam was in his room that he had been sharing with (Y/n). Holding her favorite jacket.   
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was again passed out on the huge bed below her. Surrounding by a bunch of assholes. That, They had taken there liberties upon her body. All because they had wanted to. Gadreel was pleasantly pleased that (Y/n)'s body was what he had expected it to be. Dean was thrilled that (y/n) was back here she should be. That, Her pussy felt right on his cock. Sam was happy that he had his dick crammed up her tight asshole again. Castiel was devinely happy that (Y/n) was back. Serving his cock with her mouth.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Hannah had an angel say that they saw Dean going into an empty warhouse. But, The down side was that it was angel warded. That, They wouldn't be able to get into there. Adam wasn't an angel and told him to disarm them. Then they would go in for the save. Adam was on board with the plan and went. He had major angel back up squad now. He was able to disarm the electric and entered the building. The angels knew when to come. They sneaked in and got both Adam and (Y/n). But, Adam was holding (Y/n)'s dead body.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Dean, Sam, Castiel ,and Gadreel knew it was sick to fuck a dead body. But at that moment they simply didn't care. They only wanted to feel her warmth next to there's. It was for there sick game. (Y/n) was a constant hassle to deal with. They had killed her too. Making sure that she had pai the ultimate price. Fucking her til she died completly. They would mourn over it and sadly. But, The enjoyment would come later on to them.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley was in hell fucking his slutty wife and Queen Herletta. Then, His cahmbers were thrown open. There stood Adam with (Y/n) in his arms. It took Crowley a moment to relize she wasn't moving or breathing. Adam had tears running down his face heavily so. He had stopped fucking his wife. Rushing over to his dead daughter in Adam's arms now.

"You better tell me who killed my daughter? Or so help i will kill you!" snarled Crowley madly.

"It was Gadreel, Dean, Sam ,and Castiel. I was too late and too weak!" sobbed Adam sadly.

Crowley had taken (Y/n)'s lifeless body to his bed. Laying her down and crying over her. Herletta was at a true loss now too. Crying over (Y/n)'s body aswell. Knowning that her king and husband would declare for there heads. She would support his choice too now. Crowley had taken the liberty to give her a proper funneral. Then he had called for war. Putting up a hefty bounty for all of Dean, Sam, Castiel ,and Gadreel. To have them killed.  
Years had gone by that way. Dean was the first found and killed. Gadreel was next now. 

"My king, Still no word or sighting of either Sam or Castiel! We will look!" said Jacobson.

Crowley wasn't resting very well. Til they were all killed he wouldn't rest. Herletta did her fair share to give out orders. Adam was left alone to grieve and mourn (Y/n)'s lost now. Crowley would still make sure that Adam had eaten and sleep. Herletta was in pain too.   
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had no clue as to where she was at. This wasn't atall covered in anything she had read. It was like she didn't exist and did at the same time. This was so akward to her. She saw and heard of what was going on in the world. Atleast, She was clear on that now. Everything was absolutly devine where she was at now. This was going to take a bit of time. So, She had begun to explore this realm. This must be her heaven to rule now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Adam was in his room in hell trying to cope now. It had been a good three thousand years now. That, Now both Castiel and Sam were both dead now. That much was clear. Then, He saw a dark and light glow from the center of his room. Then, (Y/n) came in too.

"(Y/n), Is that you? Could this be happening now? I miss and love you!" said Adam happily.

(Y/n) had glided over to Adam. Laying a furious kiss upon his lips. Taking him in that heated moment. Adam gave it all to her and her alone. Glad she was by him now happily. The moans and screams of joy reached the king. He heard a lady in his chambers now. How dare he move on with whomever the bitch was. Barging in and seeing it was (Y/n). Barging in as they had reached there releases. Adam holding her close to him happily.

"I will explain to you in a lil bit. Leave me and Adam to connect again!" said (Y/n) sternly.

An hour had passed by and (Y/n) made her way to her dad, the king. Crowley heard as to where she had been at. That, She was trying her hardest to get back. It wasn't easy to do.

"You should know that those bitches are dead now. Taken care of it!" said Crowley slyly.

"Thank you my father and my king. I really missed you aswell!" said (Y/n) to Crowley too.

(Y/n) had taken the liberty to call upon Hannah. Hannah had gone to where (Y/n) was at. They had talked a great length at where and what she was now. She wasn't consider a human anymore. That it was long out of her. But, She still knew right from wrong. Hannah was glad that (Y/n) was okay now. Adam was there every step in the way for (Y/n). (Y/n) was there for Adam and whomever else needed her. She was truly safe now.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam, Dean, Castiel ,and Gadreel were all in a dimension that caused havoc. Dean and Sam were a bit confused as to how they even got here. Castiel and Gadreel were coming up with a plan. They all had a agreement to get (Y/n) back no matter what the cost was. Castiel knew that that this was somehow (Y/n)'s plan. Plan to destroy (Y/n) once and for all. Dean and Sam saw that murderous look in Gadreel's eyes. It was there same look. It would take them a bit of time for that to happen. But, Eventually (Y/n) would pay fopor this. Castiel saw that Dean was looking at him with lust. Maybe he would settle his lust.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) saw Adam and smiled at him. She knew that this couldn't continue. Crowley saw as to what was going to happen. That, (Y/n) was at her breaking point. Adam was not even aware of what would happen. That, Would change all of there fates. Days had gone by and not a word was spoken or uttered. (Y/n) had sat at her new throne as princess.

"My King, I am going to take a walk alone. Need to clear my head." said (Y/n) sternly so.

(Y/n) had walked in the direction of torture chambers. She was in need to hurt someone. As she got there Meg was there and weaken. Meg had tried tgo steal her throne from her.

"Hello Meg, Do you know as to why you are here? I mean, I know as to why!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) had rawn out her blade and drew it accross her face. Blood spurted from her face. (Y/n) had bent to lick up. Moaning as she did to Meg. Meg saw her lust on her face too.

"I was so mad that you had tried to steal my place. But, You kissing Castiel pushed me over. You were suppose to be mine's. Mine's to kiss first. No, You kiss that asshole The angel of the lord Castiel. You are going to be mine's to fuck brutally!" said (Y/n) to Meg.

(Y/n) had taken the liberty of tearing her clothes off. Raising her legs in the air and spread open. (Y/n) had taken her soft firm tongue to Meg's cunt. Licking her clit with kitten licks. Thumbing her beautiful pinked pussy. Sucking on the clit more so to arouse.

"Your pussy tastes like vanilla honey. Cannot wait til you cum in my mouth!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) ha taken her index and middle fingers in her cunt. Hitting her g-spot over and over again. Seeing Meg try to not get off. She had increased her pulsating fingers in her cunt. Sucking Meg's clit into her mouth. Then, She felt juice flow onto her mouth area quickly. Sucking as much as the cum as she possibly could. Tasting sugared almonds sweetly.

"You keep tasting better and better as i fuck. Bet you had fucked Castiel too!" said (Y/n).

Meg saw as (Y/n) was having her fun. Rethinking the whole Castiel all over agin now. It made her sad that she was nothing but hell's slut. But, She got herself in this mess now.

"(Y/n), I am so sorry for hurting you. I will be anything you want me to be!" said Meg now.

"Now that is so adorable. Thinking that you have a choice. Your my slut!" said (Y/n) slyly.

"(Y/n), Do you want me to lick and drink your cum and pussy? I want too!" said Meg slyly.

(Y/n) had lowered the restraints and got herself nude. Opening her pussy to Meg's mouth. Meg had opened her pussy up and taste her. A moan had slipped out of Meg too. (Y/n) saw as Meg was enjoying eating her out. Meg was in total bliss eating her out now.  
"You taste as sweet as cherry whiskey. So sweet and intoxicatingly devine!" said Meg.

Meg had gotten (Y/n) to cum multiple times around Meg's mouth. (Y/n) was wanting to for her to continue on Meg. (Y/n) had whipped up a strap-on. Meg took the hint now too. Adjusting it and ramming into (Y/n) relentlessly. (Y/n) had yelled out Meg's name loudly.

"Fuck me Meg and show me no mercy. Take my slutty pussy roughly!" begged (Y/n) now.

Meg had gripped (Y/n) hips harshly and roughly rubbed her clit. Uttering flithy words to her face. Demanding her to cum all over the toy dildo. Letting it drip out of her pussy. Meg had gone and lapped it up. Seeing, (Y/n) spasm from the intense orgasm she had.

"Youo cum so beautifully for me, (Y/n). Maybe your what i need in my life!" said Meg.

Hours had flown by and they finally had collasped. That, They were nice and asleep too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Adam's plan was working to advantage now. That, Soon he would be able to get The Winchesters and angels to get (Y/n). (Y/n) was some silly bet that he had to do. In the end, He was very successful. That, He was in a state of pure bliss and devotion sternly. Adam was going to have his plan work out for him. That, He was going to win this now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
The Winchester had a plan all worked out now too. They had gone to The Bunker and had a few books still left around. The Bunker in there dimension was still functional too. Sam and Dean had found a way back to there original dimension. It made them all very proud. They had conjured up the spell. Taking off to there own dimension quickly now. The four of them would get (Y/n) and have tons of fun. But, First to get ready for it all too.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) had gone and prepared Meg's chambers for torture. Torture that they would both enjoy and relish. That was when she was knocked out cold from behind. Dragged away and silenced. There was a blindfold over her eyes. Not to make it too obvious or realistic.

"You know, You could never truly leave or run. You are always mine's!" snarled Castiel.

"Castiel, You don't have to do this. Your better than this. Justy, Lwet me go!" said (Y/n).

Castiel had tied (Y/n) to the bed. Gagging her as he went along. Dean and Sam saw that she was there's. Gadreel was highly aroused by her being tied up. That, She was at there mercy. No mercy was going to be given to her and she knew it. Her clothes were torn from her small figure. Castiel saw that she was crying. This spurred him to go harsher.

"Castiel, You really don't have to do this to me. I'm not for your joy!" said (Y/n) sternly so.

He had grppied her tiny hips and roughly fucked her. That, Dean had taken her ass hard. Sam had taken her mouth area. Then, Gadreel had been given a handjob to enjoy from.  
"Gadreel, I beg out of you. Want the mercy you once showed me earlier!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"(Y/n), We want you too much for that to happen. Need you too much now!" said Gadreel.

"(Y/n), Just give in to us. We promise if you do. We will give you mercy!" said Castiel now.

"Besides, This is going to piss off Adam. He ain't pay us for that yet!" snarled Sam to all.

(Y/n) had relized that Adam was the true enemy. That, He was no brother to her now madly. She saw that they were giving her a choice. She was going to have to choose soon. Afraid that her choice was going to give in. (Y/n) wasn't wanting to feel any pain.

"All you guys want me to give in. That, You will give me mercy. Deal!" said (Y/n) smiling.

They all had done a very long term agreeement. That, (Y/n) was all of there's. Adam had his fun with hurting her. It was like the straw that broke the camels back in this now too.

"Are you sure that this is what you want? Cause, There is backing out!" snarled Castiel.

"If your saying that Adam had somethig to do with this. Then payback time!" said (Y/n) slyly.

All of the guys had fucked her til she came violently. She thrusted herself on Dean's cock. He was rubbing her clit furiously. Seeing, Her shaking with utter anticipation now. Sam saw her choke trying to get his cock down her throat. Castiel had busted a nut into her swollen asshole. Gadreel loved seeing her hand fuck his cock. Taking his cock well.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Adam was wondering as to why The winchesters and angels were taking so long. They were suppose to be making the deal now. Then all of the sudden they had appeared too.

"Hello Sweetie, I made a deal for myself. Lets just say they are on my side!" said (Y/n) slyly.

"It is true Adam. We made the deal that we were going to give to you. To her only!" said Gadreel.

"How dare you (Y/n)? This was to save me. If i cannot have it. You can't!" yelled Adam madly.

Adam had a specialized gun and shot her. But, (Y/n) had caught the bullet in mid-air. Aiming it Adam of all people. Castiel got between (Y/n) and Adam. Trying to stop her too.

"Castiel, Get the fuck out of mmy way. This asshole was going to screw me over. It is time to have my revenge. You will not deny me my victory. My glory!" snarled (Y/n) slyly.  
"(Y/n), Do it for me and i will do it for you. Your our mate now. Leave it be!" said Gadreel.

(Y/n) had shot Gadreel a look of backing down. That, Gadreel took her away now safely. Castiel, Dean ,and Sam were there to kill Adam. Adam had died a very painful death now. Gadreel was holding (Y/n) in his arms. The other guys came and held her aswell too now.

"You are our mate to protect. He has no power over you. You are free now!" said Dean.

"Dean, I cannot believe i am free now. But, I cannot go on anymore!" said (Y/n) sadly so.

"The fuck is that to mean? That you cannot go on anymore with you or us?" asked Sam.

"I have relized that i am done with my chapter of living. It is useless now!" said (Y/n) now.

Dean, Sam, Castiel ,and Gadreel saw that she was weak and broken. That, She was telling the truth. (Y/n) had gone into the bed and layed her head down. She was tired too.

"Guys, If you don't mind. I am going to take a nap. Wake up for food!" said (Y/n) weakly.

The guys had gone into the other room to talk. Coming to the conculsion she may be in fact dying. That, She was at the end of her life. Crowley needed to know for his benefit.

"What in the hell do you want? I was attending to hell as we know it!" snarled Crowley.

"Crowley, I think that your daughter is going to die. We see it very clearly!" said Gadreel.

Gadreel led Crowley over to his daughter. She was pale and weak. That, She was dead. Dean and Sam had rushed over. There was no pulse on her. Her body was lifeless now.

"Oh (Y/n), My sweet daughter of mine's. You suffered so much in life! Wish i could have taken it away. That you were safe and loved. You deserved it too!" said Crowley sadly too.

"We are going to bury her the right way. That way it is kept safe now!" said Castiel sadly.

They all had planned out her funneral to be proper. That, She was kept safe and cared. All the guys had taken advantage of her. Now, They lived to regret that choice sadly so. Crowley had told Meg of the news. She was devastated by the news. (Y/n) was gone too.


End file.
